Kite
Kite is Sky Knight and a member of the Storm Hawks. She is 14-years-old and hails from Terra Mesa, alongside her older sister, Starling. After learning of her sister's Squadron's downfall, and the disappearance of her sister, Kite left home in order to search for Starling. She did so for two years before she was discovered by the Storm Hawks. Physical description Kite is a young 15-year-old human with dark purple-black hair, which often looks like it has black streaks in it, with blue-green eyes, and a pale skin tone. She is often mistaken as a mini version of Starling, even though, there are things that make them different. Kite wears an outfit very similar to Starling's expect, she has the insignia of the Storm Hawks on her. Personality Kite is someone that prefers to stay in the back and observe before making her move. She also tends to keep to herself, only opening to people if they have gained her full trust. Until she joined the Storm Hawks. Though, even after joining them it took them a long time for her to open to them. Eventually, she opens and they are surprised to find her bold and energetic, and protective. Her family means everything to Kite and will not take lightly to someone mocking Starling. Kite is very close to her sister and looks up to her and hoped to one day join her Squadron, but that was shattered when the Interceptors fell to Repton. Kite is also very cautious when meeting someone new, and will take a cautious approach when meeting someone new. She does have a temper and makes it hard for her to do any talking to someone (she leaves that for Piper and Aerrow). Before joining the Storm Hawks, only Starling was able to calm Kite down, but, now Aerrow and Junko are able to. Abilities Powers * Special Move: Despite not having any professional training, Kite has a signature move: Firebolt Spiral. By flipping, pushing off with one hand, jumping into the air while spinning her sword, and then blasting her opponent with a blast of flames in a spiral. Kite always says that the spinning motion of her Special Move comes from her sister, but half the time never says who her sister is. Skills Most of Kite's skills are from self-learning and observing people while searching for Starling. She also learned things from Starling who taught her quite a bit. * Combat training: Having watched people and learning some from Starling, Kite has become rather skilled in hand-to-hand combat. She can easily hold her own in battle, but, those stronger can overwhelm her. * Swordsmanship: From self-learning, Kite has become extremely skilled in wielding her Firebolt-Sword. * Ambidexterity: Kite is ambidextrous able to wield her sword either left or right hand, though she prefers using her left. * Piloting: Kite has learned to pilot her Skimmer and is able to execute complicated maneuvers. * Mechanical ingenuity: By traveling, Kite has learned how to fix and repair her skimmer. * Aerial acrobatics: Also from self-training, Kite has learned to do aerial acrobatics while piloting her skimmer, "Bluehawk". She had to self-learn while trying to learn about her missing sister. Kite is capable of jumping from skimmer to skimmer while in midair. * Enhanced speed and agility Equipment * Firelight: Kite's personal weapon is a Firebolt Crystal-empowered sword, named Firelight. Kite found the firebolt crystal shortly after her original crystal, a purple Strike Crystal was destroyed. She tried the firebolt crystal and found that it worked much better than her old crystal. Though, she does get tired of having to tell everyone that she's not with the Cylonians. * Slip-Wing Fighter Ultra "Bluehawk" Skimmer: Like her sister, Kite uses a Slip-Wing Fighter Ultra Skimmer, dubbed "Bluehawk". Unlike her sister's Skimmer which is purple, Kite's is blue. Background Born on Terra Mesa, Kite is the younger sister of Starling. She was mainly raised by her sister and thus, their bond is very strong and close. She was upset about Starling leaving to attend the Sky Knight Academy but later got over it, taking note that Starling was doing it to help Atmos and everyone, including her. While Starling was at the academy, Kite stayed with a mutual friend. When she was about twelve years old, nearly thirteen, she got word of Starling's Squadron's downfall and later her sister's disappearance. It was then that Kite decided to look for her sister in hopes that she was alive somewhere. Sadly, she was too young to go out on her own, so Kite stayed on Terra Mesa and trained and studied as much as she could. Once she turned 15, she left home and began to search for Starling. Trivia * Her name comes from the bird of the same name to go with her sister, who is also named after a bird. * Possible names: Raven, Wren, Swift, all named after the same bird. ** It didn't occur that Wren was already taken, not until someone mentioned it. * Kite's sword is based off a picture found on Pinterest, just pictured red and gold. Category:Storm Hawks characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Good Category:A to Z Category:Female Category:Humans